


Open Doors

by nevercomestheday



Category: Saturday Night Live, Saturday Night Live RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Co-workers, Crushes, Falling In Love, Inspired by Real Events, Love Confessions, M/M, Marijuana, Secret Crush, Sexual Confusion, Sketches, a LOT of marijuana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3847513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevercomestheday/pseuds/nevercomestheday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete just can't shake this feeling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good-Looking People

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelbaby_16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelbaby_16/gifts).



> Inspired by this fic: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3240557  
> And when I say inspired by real events, I just mean the sketch in chapter two is a real sketch. Everything else is fiction.
> 
> Also, I love this pairing. This is my first slash in a long time that isn't David Spade and Chris Farley.

Pete exhaled sharply as he stood in Colin's office doorway. His sudden release of air and sound was sparked by Colin running a carefree hand through his unkempt brown hair. The sound he made was involuntary and startling, and it reminded him that he'd been standing there watching Colin for much longer than he should've been.

“Pete? Hey man, what's up?” Colin looked up to find Pete's jaw slightly slack and his eyes wide as plates. “What? Do I have something on my face?” he asked, bringing a hand to his cheek.

Pete shook his head. “No, man, you're fine. I, uh, wanted to ask you about a joke I've been working on for my standup, if that's okay.” He couldn't figure out from where the current came, but he felt electricity flow through him like he'd stuck a fork in an outlet. He was suddenly so nervous.

Colin smiled with his perfect white teeth, and Pete's breath caught. “Oh of course! What do you need help with?” Colin's voice was so light and smooth.

Before Pete could respond, Colin's phone rang. He put a hand up and answered. It was a good thing he did, because for the life of him, Pete couldn't find the joke he needed help with anywhere in his mind.

Colin covered the receiver with his hand and looked back up at Pete. “This is gonna be a while. Mind if we take a rain check?”

Pete nodded once and turned to return to the writer's room. He couldn't quite describe the way he felt, but the walk back was a lot like coming down from a high.

 

He slumped down in his chair and spun around a few times. As weird and wrong as it sounded, he couldn't stop thinking about Colin. His head was swimming. He needed a smoke.

 

Pete pulled his car door open and slid into the backseat. He tried to give himself a little extra legroom as he pulled out his pipe and the little bag of weed he kept behind the driver's seat.

As he packed the bowl, he could only think of Colin's face and how it looked when he was focused. Pete tried and tried to think of a flaw on it as he lit up, but even after a few hits and a lot of coughing, he couldn't find a single one.

Pete didn't think he was gay. He couldn't be. He'd been dating women all his adolescent and adult life, but something about Colin, something about his face and shoulders and the pleasantness of his voice, shook the image Pete held about his own sexuality.

He pushed the ashes around in the bowl, looking for a little more green. He found none, and decided that his confusion was a good enough excuse to have some more.

He exhaled clouds of milky smoke, and with those clouds came more doubt and worry floating around the car.

What if this was a crush? What did that mean? Did it make anything before it less valid? It certainly felt different from the way he'd felt before about women.

Any girl he'd ever dated had sparked a little feeling when he fell for them, and while they weren't all the same, they were similar and recognizable. This was so foreign and frightening. He'd never been captivated by a sturdy build or broad shoulders. Male biceps and jawlines had never done anything for him before. And yet, here he was, looking at those features on Colin and feeling warmth pool in his lower stomach.

With another toke came a new attitude. So what if he liked Colin? He could like anyone he wanted, couldn't he? The defiance ran through him for a moment, cooling his nerves like menthol.

But, also like menthol in a cigarette, there was still something burning. The nerves came back tenfold. If he did like Colin, where did that put him? He always knew with girls that he could at least try. He feared if he even let on that he liked him, there would be a strange, uncomfortable rift that would crop up and ruin everything.

Worse yet, they were coworkers. Colin was a head writer. That sort of made him Pete's boss... Didn't it? He dropped his head back against the carseat.

_Okay, calm down. This isn't the end of the world. He's not really your boss._ Pete tried to think himself down.  _Maybe this isn't so bad. I don't have to do anything with this._

But, oh God, he wanted it. He wanted to do something with it. He could think of a million things he wanted to do with it. 

The thought of kissing Colin jumped behind his eyes, and at first, it startled him. The fact that it didn't feel wrong startled him even more.

He watched it play out in his mind for a moment, partly intrigued and partly aroused. He could see it clear as day: walking into Colin's office, seeing him stand up to say hello, and pushing him against the wall. He watched himself kiss Colin, and this may have been the weed, but he swore he could feel a hand on his neck and another tongue in his mouth.

He shook his head and looked at his phone. It was almost time for dinner. Since it was Tuesday, everyone would be at 30 Rock all night writing (or at least trying to write), and Pete liked to stick around and help, so it was time to call for delivery. Good thing he was so hungry now.

 

With dinner eaten and the high mostly worn off, Pete clicked absent-mindedly at the game of solitaire he was only half playing on Kyle's computer. 

He heard a knock at the doorframe, and when he didn't turn fast enough, he felt a tap at his shoulder.

“Hey, buddy, I'm free to help you out for a minute,” Colin said as he smiled down at Pete. “I didn't mean to startle you,” he chuckled when he noticed his expression.

“Oh, hey! You're free now? Isn't this when you're the busiest?” Pete asked in confusion. 

“Yeah, well... I'm stuck. Sometimes when I get a little blocked, I take a walk around the seventeenth floor. You want to come with? I can help you out while we walk.” He patted Pete, signaling him to stand.

“Of course, sure! Let me just, uh, put my shoes back on.” He stumbled as he bent down to find his sneakers, pulling them on hurriedly and standing back up to meet Colin's gaze.

“You're so tall, sometimes I forget,” Colin said as he shook his head. “Just so freaking tall. And so young! I always forget that you're only 21!” 

“Come on, you're not exactly old,” Pete commented. “You're what, 26?” 

“Nice try. 32.” He slugged Pete playfully as they started out the door. “So what was that bit you wanted help with?”

 

An hour whizzed by, and long after the joke was worked out, the two comedians were still chatting. Pete couldn't help but notice how brilliant Colin was- not just comedically, but intellectually as well. He was the type of genius who could still talk to regular people without making them feel stupid.

“So you're telling me you've never had a fried candy bar? Man, those things are unbelievable!” Pete laughed.

“Nah, I guess I'm missing out! Something about the concept of deep-frying a piece of chocolate turns me off a little.” 

“So then what turns you on?” Pete couldn't believe he'd just said that. Why did he say that?

Colin continued on as though it wasn't weird. “Oh, you know, good-looking people, dirty talk, cleanliness, funny people, and apparently, fake orgasms.” Pete looked puzzled, and Colin laughed. “Apparently half the orgasms I've caused were fake.” He shrugged. “Ex-girlfriends, man, they'll tell you the truth as soon as it can't hurt 'em.”

“Oh, man, that sucks. To be fair though, those things are hard! Most guys probably bat lower than that, so I'm sure you're doing well.” Suddenly, the thought of how impossible it would be for Colin to fake it with him appeared in Pete's head. He blushed and tried very hard to shoo that thought away. It was quickly replaced by what he could only imagine was Colin's expression on climax, and it made him shake his head furiously. 

“What?” Colin asked, confused. He couldn't read Pete's face.

“I, uh, think I have to go home. I've got to get to bed. I'm so out of it. I'll catch you tomorrow at table read... Thanks again for your help.” He couldn't look Colin in the eye. He pushed past him quickly and hurried to the elevator.

“Um, okay, bye?”

 

Pete had practically run home. He unlocked the door to his apartment and hurried in, slamming and locking the door behind him quickly as if to seal his thoughts in the room with him.

“What the hell is happening to me?!” he growled to himself, running a hand through his hair.

He looked down at his phone to see a text message and photo from Colin waiting for him. He swiped it open to find a photo of Colin smiling and wearing his baseball hat. Pete shook his head, realizing he'd left it at work before he even read the message.

_Hey man, you left your hat behind in your rush to leave me! Don't worry, I'm keeping it nice and warm for you._

It was adorable, and Pete couldn't deny that. He opened the photo and looked at it carefully. He marveled at how this was almost definitely Colin's first and only attempt at taking this selfie. How did he do it? It always took Pete a couple tries to get the angles right. 

He sighed as he looked at picture-Colin's face and felt that warm feeling pool in his abdomen again. 

 

Pete rolled himself a joint, sitting down on his bed with his feet on the side runner. He lit up and slowly took a few puffs, giving up on trying to forget Colin for the night. The pot only opened the door for the rest of those thoughts anyway, he figured, so why fight it?

He turned to lie down on the bed, resting his head on the pillow and taking another hit. He looked over at the empty side of his bed and bit his lip. The door was open, and the thought of Colin lying next to him walked right in. 

He closed his eyes and pictured him laughing at something on his phone and turning to show it to Pete. When he looked at the screen, he saw a photo of the two of them kissing. 

“Isn't that hilarious? So stupid!” he imagined Colin saying.

Pete inhaled hard and coughed. He stopped himself just short of imagining the pain of Colin's rejection.

But then, as it so often did, his brain came up with something else to tease his already weakened emotions. The thought just snuck up on him, and after all, it was true, so he couldn't just decry it like he could the other fantasy. This was a memory, a memory with potential tacked on the end. 

_Colin said good-looking_ people _, not women._

 

 


	2. Sketchy Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete comes up with a brilliant idea.

The night rolled away, and Pete slept about twenty minutes, if that. His stomach was in knots and his brain was running hot. Tried as he did to unwind, nothing helped- not television, not more pot, not a snack. He desperately searched his mind for a way to find out if he stood a chance with Colin.

He just had to bring the subject of sexuality up somehow, but how? He couldn't come right out and say it. That would tip him off. He also couldn't bring it up in front of everyone, not unless... A sketch! There it was!

Pete jumped up from his bed and pulled his laptop out of its case. He couldn't believe the idea hadn't come to him sooner! He'd write a sketch that was full of gay overtones and gratuitous male-on-male physical contact. Even if it was horrible and didn't get picked, he'd still have put it out there at read-through, and Colin would hear it.

Pete planned to bring the sketch up to Colin after table read, maybe asking for some advice or feedback. He'd gauge his response to the physicality of the sketch, and then bring up how it wouldn't be so weird for him to do that sort of thing. He'd ask Colin if it would be weird for him, and then, depending on his response, ask something along the lines of, “Wait, I thought you were straight?”

It was perfect. He wrote the sketch so quickly, it amazed him. It would feature Pete, the host, and Kate McKinnon.

The sketch was set in the jungle, supposedly a clip from an '80s movie called Escape from Jungle Island. It opened with Short Long (Pete's character) showing Dr. Bones (the host's character) the forbidden temple of lost souls. Miss Reese (Kate's character) would remind Dr. Bones that she's single, stroking his arm and flirting with him. He would ignore the flirting, either obliviously or on purpose. He'd then mention needing to keep things professional, and would try to find a way to open the temple's door. A native would come out of hiding and shoot a poison blow dart at Short Long, hitting him in the neck.

Dr. Bones would hold Short Long, who would be saying his final goodbyes, and then shout that he must try and save him.

He would resolve to suck the poison out of Short Long's neck, and while he did so, Miss Reese would gawk.

Then came the standard, “You saved my life!” “It was nothing!” dialogue.

Miss Reese would pretend to be hit in the mouth, but Dr. Bones wouldn't fall for it.

Dr. Bones would be hit just then, right in the chest. Miss Reese would jump at the chance to help him by sucking on his chest, but Short Long insists on repaying his debt for saving his life moments prior.

Pete made sure, at this point, to write in a line mentioning that Dr. Bones was hit right in the nipple.

Miss Reese would offer again to help, but it would already be done. She'd then suggest that someone check to make sure all the poison was out, implying herself, but Short Long would jump up before her and do it himself.

Dr. Bones would walk up to the door of the temple once more, but he'd be hit again by a dart, this time in his rear.

Miss Reese would call dibs, but Short Long would once again beat her to the punch.

Then would come an over-the-top butt-sucking scene. Pete was sure this would make for good conversation fodder.

He ended the sketch with the natives capturing Miss Reese while Short Long and Dr. Bones walked into the temple unawares.

 

It was wonderful. All he needed now was permission from the host to get weird. Pete scratched his head, trying to remember who the host was this week.

When it finally hit him, he realized there may be a hitch in the plan.

The Rock was hosting.

Pete was almost afraid to ask him to do this sketch, but his curiosity outweighed his fear.

 

The next day, before read-through, he pulled the Rock aside. He was nauseous with fear and anticipation, though he couldn't figure out if it came from what he had to ask the Rock or what he had to ask Colin.

“Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?” Pete asked.

“Sure, man, what's up? Pete, right?” the Rock returned with a smile.

“Yeah. Listen, I wrote a sketch that's sort of... homoerotic. I want to make sure you're okay with it before I bring it up in front of everyone. Mind reading it?”

The Rock laughed heartily. “Of course!” He took the little packet from Pete's hands and skimmed through the pages quickly, chuckling every so often.

When he reached the last page, Pete asked, “So, uh, what'd you think?”

“Man, this is fucking hilarious! I'm totally on board!” He patted Pete's shoulder heartily and nodded once as he walked into the writer's room.

 

About halfway through read-through, Pete's sketch was brought up. Once they read it out, miming certain actions and generating uproarious laughter from the entire room, Colin opened his mouth to speak.

“Wow, Pete. That's unbelievably funny,” he said with a grin.

“Thanks,” Pete blushed.

“Hey, I think we should take it up a notch. We should like, suck each other's dicks in this or something,” the Rock suggested, still laughing.

“But how are we gonna be able to pull that off?” Pete asked, looking to Lorne Michaels.

Lorne nodded, looking over at Colin.

“Hmm...” Colin mused as he chewed a pen. “What if you guys both get shot with darts to the dick at the same time? You could 69 to suck the venom out!”

Lorne's eyes widened a bit, and he placed a hand on Colin's shoulder. Before he could say anything, Beck Bennett opened his mouth.

“That might look weird though. They'd be lying on the ground and the view would be bad for the audience.” He made a face like he was on the verge of a breakthrough, but he was cut off.

“I've got it!” Colin shouted, jumping up. “Pete, you could do a cartwheel and the Rock could hold you upside-down!”

The room erupted in laughter, and that was that. It was written into the sketch, and the group moved on.

 


	3. Subtlety Be Damned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops.

After table-read, Pete pushed through the crowd on its way out, craning his neck over them to find Colin. He heard him before he saw him- that melodious laugh floated through the air like music.

He was talking to Michael Che about a potential Update piece. Colin was leaned up against the wall of the hallway next to his office. Pete waited patiently for Michael to walk away, and the second he did, he hurried up to follow Colin into his office.

“Oh, hey Pete, didn't see you there. What's up?” He looked his tall coworker up and down.

“Oh, uhh...” Oh no. Oh _no._ His mind was blank and his feet were numb and his palms were dripping wet. “I was wondering...” No, no! _Think, man, think!_ “Oh, I wanted to thank you for helping with the end of my sketch there. That's a brilliant idea, the cartwheel.”

“Thanks. You know, that sketch is pretty brilliant. I mean, wow. Where did you come up with that?”

Blood rushed to Pete's cheeks, and he could feel his face turning up into a sheepish grin. “I don't know, I guess it just sort of came to me.” _Lie._

Pete couldn't help but notice how quickly the floor had emptied. He glanced out the door and saw no one in the hall.

“So, uh...” Great. Another sentence he couldn't finish.

Colin looked over his face carefully, suddenly seeming concerned. “Pete? You okay? You seem a little nervous.”

 _Fuck._ “Fuck.” _Wait, did I just say that out loud?_ “Gah, I mean, uh... Shit, I have to go,” Pete choked out.

 

He ran outside to the parking lot and up to his car. He dropped his head on the top of the car door, exasperated.

“Mother fucker,” he muttered under his breath, pulling the words apart like taffy. “Mother fucker.”

“Pete? You okay?” A voice startled him from a few feet behind.

He turned around to find Colin, the first and last person he wanted to see.

He shook his head. “I don't- it's not-”

“Hey, what's the matter? You've been acting a little weird lately.” When that didn't elicit a response, Colin smiled softly. “You know, I still have your hat in my office.”

All bets were off. “Man, please don't take this wrong, or hate me, or whatever... What am I saying, you're gonna hate me regardless, I'm such a creep...”

“What, what is it?” Colin put a hand on Pete's shoulder, effectively making the problem ten times worse.

“You're not gay, are you?” Pete spat out, and instantly regretted his phrasing. _Are you kidding me right now?_

“What?” Colin jumped back, shocked and almost offended. “You think I'm gay?”

“Wait, no, I started that wrong- it's just that, when we were talking yesterday, you said good-looking people, and so I thought maybe that meant-”

“That I'm gay? I hardly see why it would be your business anyway.”

He'd never seen Colin so upset, although, come to think about it, he'd never seen him upset at all. To see such a beautiful face frown nearly broke his heart.

“No, no, wait. It's not that. I just... It's not my business, but I was wondering. Not so much if you're gay, but if you liked guys... Well, I-”

“I can't believe this. You're getting so worked up over whether or not I'm gay or bi or whatever?” He shook his head.

“No. I didn't even want to know if you like _other_ guys, just...” Pete bit his lip.

“Other guys? Who else do you think I like?” Colin scoffed.

“It's not- You know what, fuck it. I like you. I don't know where it's coming from or what the hell is happening to me, but I do. I can't get you out of my stupid fucking head. Your face is all I see when I close my eyes anymore. I'm sorry, okay?” By the time he was finished, he was panting and red faced and almost tearing up.

“Oh god, Pete...” Colin instantly softened, concern washing over his face.

“No, no, it's fine,” Pete said, wiping his eyes and trying to cover his face. “I'm fine.”

“No, you're not. I'm sorry. I didn't realize...” He reached forward to put a hand on his coworker's shoulder, trying to calm him down.

“Just leave me alone, okay? I want to go home.” Pete unlocked his car and crawled into the driver's seat.

“Pete, wait!” But it was too late. He was already driving off.

 

Back in his apartment, Pete slumped over on his couch, numb to the world. If he even tried to think, he'd just hear himself berating his stupidity today over and over.

_Subtle. Real subtle. You fucked up._

He groaned and rolled over. The TV was on, but Pete wasn't paying any attention.

 

Some time between coming home and falling asleep, someone knocked at his door. Pete slowly got up, ran a hand through his hair, and answered it.

There stood Colin, grinning slightly and holding Pete's hat.

“Hey,” he said.

“Hey,” Pete responded. His stomach filled slowly with butterflies.

“Do you mind if I come in? I wanted to talk to you.”

Pete nodded somberly and moved out of the doorway.

 

They sat down on the couch, and Colin handed Pete his hat.

“I'm sorry I jumped down your throat about... that whole thing,” Colin began.

He still couldn't look his coworker in the eye. “Hey, it's cool. I get it. It was sort of stupid of me to think you might... you know.” Pete sighed.

“No, not really. I said good-looking people, didn't I?” he said with a tender smile.

“That's no reason for me to jump to conclusions,” Pete returned.

“That's not what I meant. I mean I said that for a reason.”

Pete looked up, perplexed, and watched Colin chuckle. “What?” he asked.

“You heard me.”

“But, then... Does that mean...?” Pete trailed off, afraid to even finish the question.

Colin leaned in, bringing his lips to Pete's. He kissed him softly and slowly at first, gently parting his lips and brushing his tongue along Pete's.

Pete returned the kiss, slipping his arms around Colin's waist as he felt Colin's left hand cradle his face.

He felt the electricity surge through him as though Colin was a live wire. Every inch of his body felt warm.

When Colin finally pulled away, Pete's cheeks were flushed bright pink. He exhaled an almost chuckle, wearing an expression of pleasant surprise.

“I guess that's my answer, then,” Pete said, slightly out of breath.

Colin smiled his million-dollar smile just then, and Pete's heart filled with sunshine.

“I guess it is.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH TO angelbaby_16 FOR BEING THE BEST BETA-READER EVER! <3


End file.
